


I love your Baby Belly

by AstroCAM



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Idol Life, M/M, solving minor issues between boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: “Do you think I’m a burden to the team?”





	I love your Baby Belly

**Author's Note:**

> There is a small part where sex is mentioned please tell me if I need to change the rating. Thanks.

Myungjun stared at the mirror infront of him as he touch his tummy. He sighed. He couldn't quite get it at all he ate less and put an effort of 30 minutes a day to exercise still he couldn't get his desired body. He is jealous of the other members having that abs that the fans wants. Maybe, he should put an extra effort on exercising and maybe he shouldn't eat at all.

His members kept on telling him to exercise, heck, it was even one of Bin's wishes for him to work out and he promised Arohas that he will work on the abs on the next comeback. He wished sometimes that there's no body figure requirement in being an Idol. Why do they have to comply to such things to become an idol when the main thing about being an idol or a singer is their voice. That's why when Jinwoo - his own boyfriend - mocked him about his promised abs during their showcase and Bin's wish was for him to work out he felt like that he is becoming a burden to the whole team just because he couldn't comply to body requirement of being an idol. Heck, even the Arohas once mentioned it in the comment during their vlive. It hurt him. He felt like he is bringing the whole team down just because he couldn't work that abs he promised. For him it is not really a want but a need to comply to everyone's wishes.

He pulled down his shirt when he heard footsteps from outside going straight to the dance studio he was in. He was waiting for the other members so that they could start their rehearsal for the night. As far as he know, he left the members when saw them eating dinner. Since he arrived late in the company building from their dorm, he just went straight to their dance studio and told them he would eat dinner after their rehearsal. And it's been an hour already.

He pretended to be fixing his hair infront of the mirror when he saw Jinwoo came in. "Aren't you going to eat first, MJ-hyung?"

"Yah! It took you guys an hour to get here! I'm waiting for you guys!"

"I apologize though. But we can't go straight to dancing when we just ate. You know that's one of the ground rules right?"

"Oh sorry. I forgot" Myungjun went straight to the couch inside the room and begun browsing his phone.

Jinwoo just looked at him. He knew something is wrong. Myungjun didn't have a comeback or an insult on him. He just hope that his boyfriend would tell him about it after their practice.

The rehearsal went by fast. They had to a run-through the whole steps of Crazy Sexy Cool 7 times and 4 times for Run. Without any break in between. Usually after 5 run through the whole choreography Myungjun would be complaining and will ask for a 5 minutes break but it didn't happen. They all went through the whole choreography 11 times non stop before Sanha caved in and asked for a 15 minutes break. They all can feel something is bothering Myungjun especially when he didn't hit Sanha, when the maknae called him without any honorifics. 

Myungjun sat down by the wall and buried his face on his knees trying to catch his breath. He knew someone sat beside him but he didn't bother to look up to see who is it but when he felt an arm around his waist he knew it was Jinwoo. "Babe, what's wrong?" he heard his boyfriend said.

He just shook his head. But since, he knew the whole members for years he knew Jinwoo is having a silent conversation with the other members because he heard the door to their dance studio opening and closing.

"They left. You can tell me what's going on now." Jinjin whispered to his ear.

Myungjun sat up straight and leaned on Jinwoo but never spoke. Myungjun is afraid if he start speaking he will start to cry. He will become a burden again. So he just stayed there cuddled in Jinwoo's embrace.

After 10 minutes the members came back with two pint of ice cream with them. They all just smiled at their two hyungs though the younger members are giving Jinwoo a questioning look asking what happened. Myungjun declined the ice cream he just stood up and went outside without any words said.

"What happened to him Jinjin-hyung?" Sanha asked.

"I don't know. But let's just leave M-hyung for the mean time"

Though everyone is worried, none of them asked what’s wrong with the eldest they just continued their practice until all of them are very exhausted and couldn’t bear to move an inch from where they are in the practice room. 

The two maknaes rushed out of the room telling each other that the one who loses is a slow poke and the ugliest member of Astro. Being followed by Dongmin and Bin making sure that the other two will not get into any trouble.

Jinwoo offered a hand to MJ lifting him up from the where he is sitting and they walk to the door hand in hand.

“Jinwoo?”

Jinwoo faced him and never letting his hand go and smiling at him. “Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m a burden to the team?”

Jinwoo cringed at what heard. It never occurred to him that Myungjun is a burden. None of the member is a hindrance to the team. All of them has their own roles for the benefit of the team they just need to act upon it.

“Why did you think you are a burden?” Jinwoo pulled Myungjun to him and locked his arms on the others back. “You are not a burden honey, why did you think you are? Did you read some hate comments again?”

Myungjun shook his head and buried his face on Jinwoo’s shoulder. “I just thought of it. I feel like I’m not contributing much for the team. That among the six of us, I’m the one who is not doing anything to promote the whole team”

“Why do I feel like that there is more to this whole burden thing? Let’s go home and talk about this in our room? Shall we? Let’s kick the maknaes out of our room” Jinwoo said and placed a kiss on Myungjun’s forehead.

“Admit it or not you don’t want us to be seen by other idols in our company” Myungjun chuckled. He let himself get dragged out of their company after they finish everything they need to do. With their bags in hand they got out of the company.

“Let’s buy food. You haven’t eaten anything yet since this morning. You skipped lunch as well”

“Sanha told you didn’t he? I didn’t skip lunch on purpose though. I just forgot to eat.”

“But you purposely forgot dinner? C’mon let’s get you something to eat”

“It’s okay, I’m just gonna eat tomorrow”

“Then eat at least a mushroom soup or a bread? If you really don’t want to eat”

Myungjun sighed at him “Okay fine.”

This made Jinwoo smile. So he bought 3 breads for Myungjun and a mushroom soup he will cook once they got home.

  
When the two eldest got back at the dorm, they were surprised to see that Minhyuk is preparing his bed on the living room which hadn’t happen in a while since Myungjun usually sleep in Jinwoo's bed now and not beside Minhyuk.  
“Why are you preparing a bed there?” Myungjun asked as he got to the fridge for some water."Can't you see? I'm sleeping here.""Okay what now?"

And saw Sanha got out of Binu’s room, holding his favorite blanket.

“I will be sleeping with Eunwoo-hyung tonight. Sort it out tonight okay whatever the two of you is fighting about.” Sanha said.

Bin and Eunwoo are just leaning on the door frame of their room with their arms crossed on their chest.

“Better sort everything tonight. Because the giant baby no longer fits on my bed. I think I will fall off the bed sometime tonight.” Eunwoo said.

“Why can’t Sanha just sleep with me? I mean the living room is big enough for the two of us?”

“NO!” was the sudden reply of the four hyungs.

This surprised the two maknaes. “Why? That’s what I asked Eunwoo-hyung awhile ago. Why can’t I just sleep with Minhyuk-hyung”

Myungjun cringed at the maknae. “That sounds so wrong, Sanha”

  
“I agree. You are not sleeping with Minhyuk” Bin said and got back inside their room.

“But why?!” Sanha followed Bin inside like a son asking his father the reason why he can’t sleep with his friend.

“Just sleep with Eunwoo, you are not sleeping with Rocky not on our watch”

“What the hell?” Sanha responded.

“LANGUAGE FETUS!” the hyung line shouted. Then suddenly Sanha screamed. Which the three people outside of Binwoo’s room knew that he was hit by Bin.

Jinwoo went straight to the kitchen to prepare Myungjun’s meal. As Myungjun went to their bathroom to freshen up and soon Jinwoo following while waiting for the food to be cooked. Though in the middle of the cooking he asked Rocky to take a watch for him and close their stove once it was fully cooked.

When Jinwoo finished his night routine he returned to see Rocky just closing their stove and unplugging the electricity.

“M-hyung will only be eating a soup? But he hadn’t even had his lunch yet?” Rocky asked.

“He does not feel like eating today. That’s what he said when we went to get some food at the convenience store awhile ago.”

“Well better sort everything tonight Hyung. Something is really wrong with him. He changed mood half-way through the day when you were having a meeting.”

“Why didn’t anyone told me this earlier? You guys just told me he will be late for dinner and asked us to go eat without him”

“That’s what he told us. I didn’t know he is skipping it.”

Jinwoo sighed so he just shook his head and prepared the meal. “Well go to sleep now. I’ll be talking to him.”

“No sex please”

Jinwoo blushed. “We will not be having sex! We will be talking!” he said a little loud that Eunwoo emerged from their room and looked at him irritated. Shocking the two people on the kitchen.

“Jinwoo-hyung! No sex tonight! Please. Spare the kid from hearing it!”

“I told you we will not!”

“Good. Cause if you do I’m seriously telling Manager-nim tomorrow”

Jinwoo groaned at him and got the tray of food and drinks for the two of them to eat on their room. “Whatever DONGMIN!”

When Jinwoo got back to their room. He saw Myungjun has already fallen asleep on his bed. With his face buried on the pillow.

He placed the tray on Sanha’s bed and sat on his side of the bed. He knew his Hyung is carrying a lot. Though, he is not the leader but he carries the burden of being the eldest of the team. So he placed his hand on Myungjun’s hair and felt that the elder didn’t bother to dry his hair.

“Myungjun. You’ll get a head ached in the morning if you don’t dry it”

**  
** He heard a groan from the sleeping man. Myungjun rubbed his eyes to look at him. “Sorry I fell asleep waiting for you.”

"Are you okay honey?" Jinwoo asked looking at his boyfriend adoringly and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy and tired."

Jinwoo got the tray of food from the other bed and removed the bottled drinks he got from their fridge and let the tray lay on his lap. "I got your food. Sorry it took me long. C'mon you need to eat."

Myungjun groaned. "But I'm not hungry" but his stomach said otherwise because it growled at him

"Not hungry? Really?"  
"Jinwoo can't I just eat it in the morning? I swear I will eat tomorrow. I just don't really feel like eating anything at all today" Myungjun pouted at him  
"Nope, at least have some of the soup. You are ruining your health with what you are doing""But Jinwoo...."  
Jinwoo sighed. "Okay tell me what is going on"  
"Nothing I swear""And what happened awhile ago at the dance studio is nothing as well?"

Myungjun just fell silent.   
"C'mon Myungjun you need to trust me. I need you to tell me what's going on"  
"I just don't like being a burden to the team"  
"Burden? When did you become?"

"You guys kept on telling me to work out and I am fat. I just thought just because me with this big old man's tummy I am hindering you all to move forward and I can't even show the fans this because it's really gross."

"Oh my God, Myungjun is this the reason why you don't want to eat today?"

"Partly, I guess. But I just don't feel like eating today"

Jinwoo again put the tray of food on Sanha's bed and pulled him for an embrace. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't know that my teasing is hurting you already"

Myungjun returned the hug. "No it's not that Jinwoo. It's not your fault"

Jinwoo pulled himself and look at Myungjun he placed a kiss on his forehead, "You are not a burden because of that Baby. I guess partly of our reason is we want you to stay healthy by excising. You know ASTRO is not ASTRO if one person is missing, you are not a burden okay?"

"Are you sure? Even the fans wants me to diet" Myungjun pouted at him.

"Pretty sure that most of the AROHAs wanted you to stay the same, isn't it that most of them will fight Bin because they don't want him to push you into dieting"

"And what about you? You are pushing me to diet. You mocked me during the showcase."

Jinwoo looked at him as if he is his most precious thing in the world, Myungjun could see it, he could see the sincerity in Jinwoo's eyes and what ever Jinwoo would be saying next he knows it is his true feeling, "Okay, I'm sorry for mocking you, but I was just teasing that time. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted it. Baby, I wouldn't have you any other way. You are perfect. If you choose to work on the abs, I will be there with you every step of the way and if you don't want then it's okay with me, just please don't starve yourself okay?" Jinwoo placed a chaste kiss on Myungjun's lips.

"You mean that?"

Jinwoo trapped Myungjun's face to look at his eyes directly "Tell me if you see any hint of lie in my eyes"

Myungjun looked at him but he already know the answer for it and he just leaned down for a kiss. "I can't see any hint of it"

"Good, cause I will not lie about it. So please do me a favor Myungjun. Don't starve yourself like that again. I don't know what will I do if you collapse on me for starving yourself because of a stupid reason okay. You did it once when you collapsed during the shooting of the MV and you don't know how much I panicked."

Myungjun laughed at him. "I saw it Baby, I was awake when Bin carried me under the shade of our tent so that the staff could look at my ankle. You are forcing Manager-nim to send me to the hospital and postpone everything"

"So if you don't want me to see all panicky like that take care of yourself. Even the others are worried you know."

"I know, those two will not let go of their chance to stay in their bed's comfort just for us to sort everything out. And I'm thankful of that. I'm really glad I'm in ASTRO and got to meet you five. Especially you, you know I can't live without you right"

"And I can't live without you as well"

Jinwoo gave him another kiss before grabbing the tray of food he prepared, "C'mon eat this already and then we can both rest up"

"Jinwoooooo" Myungjun whined and gave him a aegyo to force him not to give him food.  
Jinwoo just groaned at him "C'mon we talked about this like 30 seconds ago. Eat up, Baby"

"Okay, okay"

Jinwoo gave him a kiss on the cheeks as he look at his boyfriend finished up his food.

The two of them lay in bed when the older finished his food. Jinwoo gave Myungjun a kissed in the forehead. "Please don't that again. You had me worried"

Myungjun is laying in Jinwoo's chest and look up to the younger boy. "I'm sorry. Control me next time"

"So what kind of control you like Baby?" Jinwoo lifted Myungjun's chin to look at him better.

Myungjun just hit him on the chest to what he suggested. "Stop thinking so dirty"

"I'm not suggesting anything dirty. You interpreted it that way. You are the one who has dirty thoughts. And by the way I love your baby belly"

Myungjun groaned and burried his face on Jinwoo's chest. "It is no longer a baby belly it is an old man's belly now as you said before" The younger boy laughed at him and made him look at him once again. He gave one more kiss and whispered how much they love each other before the two of them went to sleep.

The following day Myungjun and Jinwoo woke up to small argument between Sanha and Minhyuk on what to prepare for their breakfast from outside their room since their schedule doesn't start not until late afternoon. 

"Don't shout you two. You'll wake up the Hyungs" they heard Eunwoo shouted at the two maknaes."But Eunwoo-Hyung...." 

Myungjun giggled at them and looked up at Jinwoo. "I think you need to step up there. The maknaes will not listen to Eunwoo"

Jinwoo groaned and tightened his arm around the eldest's waist. "I don't want to get up yet"

Myungjun sat up and giggled and leaned down to give him a kiss. "Now you are energized by my kiss. Get up there before the maknaes burned down the whole dorm"

"But I want more kisses? One kiss is not enough"

Myungjun pulled Jinwoo to sit up and gave him a sensual kiss. "Now go there and stop them my sweet and awesome boyfriend" he smiled at him.

The smile the never failed to make Jinwoo's heart skip a beat. "I'll be back"

The rest of the day went by without any problem. Myungjun was back to his old self, well not completely back but made an improvement. He was already making jokes with Sanha and making jokes with Bin about his exercise. And this time Jinwoo made sure Myungjun never skip any of his meal but still controls his food intake. And the couple is back at their usual cuddly couple that never fails to make their dongsaeng cringe.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Is it good? I hope you did enjoy the fic!!! Please tell me if there are things that I need to change. I do accept corrections! Thanks!! :****


End file.
